hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Подсказки
Основные уловки *Additional Credits can be acquired for free by collecting "Credit Cards" or by watching videos (ads) on the World Map. *Когда вы в игре, никто не сможет взломать тебя. Однако если вы находитесь в игре больше, чем 3 часа с начала запуска, другие смогут подключиться к твоей сети и ты будешь отключен до тех пор, пока взлом не завершится. *Learning how nodes look at different levels will enable you to accurately assess the damage you need to do to them and how much damage they can take in return. Подсказки для постройки/обновления узлов *Balance your Security Nodes and Business Nodes: **If you build only Business Nodes, you will be an easy target for players, and you may not be able to effectively defend yourself. **If you improve only Security Nodes, you will quickly run out of resources. Your network will also be vulnerable, as nodes that are upgrading cannot defend the network. *The total number of nodes you can build is limited (it increases with level of Core node) - plan your network and consider what you can build next. *It is usually better to upgrade a smaller number of nodes at a time. Upgrade too many defenses at the same time and your network will be vulnerable. Upgrade too many resources generators at the same time and you will not receive income to hack others. Подсказки и уловки для основного взлома (брутфорс) * There is no perfect attack strategy - experiment with how programs work during hacks and how networks respond. * It is good to "know your enemy" - try and recognize level of nodes by visuals and to know how the network will behave when attacked. Look at things like how fast Sentry and Guardians are working, how long it takes to take down a Code Gate etc. This skill will come with time and experience. * Likewise, "know yourself". Try to be efficient in your attacks. Look at program strength vs. price vs. library space. It is cheaper and faster to hack a node with three Beam Cannons rather than two Beam Cannons and an ICE Wall - if your programs are strong enough. * Choose your targets wisely - before attacking, check the player's level, available resources and the strength of their defenses. * Don't be afraid to compile programs against a specific network rather than adopting a "one size fits all" approach. As you progress, different networks will require a different attack strategy. Подсказки и уловки для стелс-взлома * Будьте быстрым! Даже пока вы стоите на месте без действия, сеть будет прибавлять вам видимость (20 ОВ) каждую секунду! * If there is no Scanner node, the network is very vulnerable to a Stealth attack. At higher levels, an attacker is able to install numerous instances of Access programs, multiple Wraiths and one Portal - enough to reach a deeply positioned Core and disable the strongest defenses, even before main timer starts. *Сканер НЕ работает в режиме обновления - используйте возможность взломать его, пока он не закончил обновление! *Code Gates slow down installation of the Access program. However, the installation time of Wraiths is not affected. Use a Wraith first to disable the Code Gate, and then install Access. Do not install both programs simultaneously. Отдельные подсказки Business Node Tips * Core - Database - netConnection Security Node Tips * Black ICE - Code Gate - Guardian - Scanner - Sentry - Turret Hacking Node Tips * Evolver - Program Library Program Tips * Battering Ram - Data Leech - Kraken - ICE Wall - Portal - Protector - Worms - Wraith Attacking Tips * Attack Priorities - Offensive Strategies - Hacks Defending Tips * Net Building - Defensive Strategies